1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to multi dimensional image reproduction, and more particularly, it relates to a method for angle specific viewing in an image reproduction device such as a scanning aperture device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various approaches to 3D image reproduction have been experimented with and implemented in different aspects of industrial life. Many of today's current imaging applications are requiring of more detail and the ability to “look around” or see all sides of an image in true 3D representation. Some exemplary applications for such imaging include Medical, Military and other industrial and recreational fields.
Angle specific viewing of images allows one display device to display different images to different viewers based on their viewing angle with respect to the display device. In order to produce different angle dependent views, the input images must be formatted to enable accurate reproduction at the desired viewing angle. Current methods for formatting images for autostereoscopic display offer little flexibility in terms of the number of angles used and the resolution of the images to be formatted. The present invention overcomes this shortfall of the prior art by providing an easily implemented method for formatting images for both 2d and 3d display devices utilizing the scanning aperture method of display.